


cut through the clouds, break the ceiling

by PennamePersona



Series: below the skin [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Dusa (Hades Video Game), But also making sure he knows you love him, Chatting & Messaging, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meg and Hypnos are pretty briefly in it and Charon is there for .5 seconds, Multi, Queerplatonic relationship, Teasing the person you love bc he deserves it, Touch Averse Character(s), Trans Dusa (Hades Video Game), as usual than is autistic and zag has adhd, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: whip first, ask questions laterHa. Even your partner thinks this is an absurd idea.petition for softer hall carpetsokay 1) damn dusa i thought we had smth special2) that’s only One of my partners thank you very muchthe other one might not betray medust bunny hate blog <3zagreus, you know I love you,but I really don’t think thanatos is going to support a disco ball in the lounge,,petition for softer hall carpetscan you all hear that sound?whip first, ask questions laterI’m out of the House at the moment, but I assume it’s you whining pathetically.petition for softer hall carpetsNo, MegIt’s The Sound Of My Heart Breaking---Title from Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen
Relationships: Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Queerplatonic Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Dusa (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: below the skin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	cut through the clouds, break the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels cruel after a couple fics dedicated to more plot/worldbuilding, but I really enjoyed the bit of chatfic I did before and so this was born. I promise I'll have fics dedicated to more of the lore and such later, but I was halfway done with this fic before either of the last two and I Had to post it. Also every 'verse I do is really just an excuse to do character exploration soo

_ House But For Chilling 2.1 _ _  
_ _  
_ **petition for softer hall carpets  
** i’m just saying that i think a disco ball would be cool   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** And I’m telling you the lounge absolutely does not need a disco ball.   
  
**sleepy bitch disease**   
i think itd be pretty baller :3   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** see!! hypnos is on my side!!!   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Hypnos also used a cat face. He doesn’t get a vote.   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** 3:   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** uh, hypnos,,    
what is that?   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** i tried to make a sad kitty face but it didnt rly work out :(   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** :(    
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** dusa!! c’mon back me up here   
wouldn’t a disco ball make the lounge Pop Off??   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** uhhh   
sure zagreus   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Ha. Even your partner thinks this is an absurd idea.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** okay 1) damn dusa i thought we had smth special </3   
2) that’s only One of my partners thank you very much   
the other one might not betray me   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** zagreus, you know I love you,   
but I really don’t think thanatos is going to support a disco ball in the lounge,,   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** can you all hear that sound?    
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** I’m out of the House at the moment, but I assume it’s you whining pathetically.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** No, Meg   
It’s The Sound Of My Heart Breaking   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** @Acherontia styx improvements to the loung y/n???   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** He’s going to be so annoyed by that typo.   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Hypnos, I told you to only use the @ function for urgent matters.   
This had better be important, especially if you didn’t even bother to use correct spelling.   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** zaggy wants 2 put in a disco ball   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** not sure about zaggy   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** I think it’s cute!!   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** To be clear, you @-ed me to check my opinion on whether there should be a disco ball in the lounge?   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** ya   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** i found this skull shaped one that would be Sick   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** That sounds like it could be an interesting aesthetic.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** interesting as in you like it or interesting as in you don’t want to hurt my feelings   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Don’t baby him, Thanatos. Tell him like it is.   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I always try to be honest with you, Zag.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** <3   
  
**Acherontia styx**   
A disco ball sounds rather flashy for my tastes, especially if it’s constantly lit up.   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Told you.   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** However, I do find the mirrored surfaces to be attractive, and a skull shape sounds particularly appealing.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** YES   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** I can’t believe this.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** Wow me either actually!!   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** yeeesssssss   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Thanatos, you were supposed to be on my side with this.    
I can’t be the only voice of reason, here.   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I’m very sorry to disappoint, Megaera.    
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** tbh yall shoulda seen this comin   
dude still shops at hot topic   
  
**hhrrrnngghh……….** **  
** _ reacted to “dude still shops at…” with :skull: _ _  
_ _  
_ **Acherontia styx** **  
** Their increasingly shallow stock in popular media aside, I find that their personally branded clothing is good quality for casual wear.   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** still mad abt that shirt turning out to be disney huh   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** It’s not that I have a problem with Disney movies.   
It’s that I prefer to be aware of what I am advertising with my clothing choices.   
The least they could do is label their sections more appropriately.   
  
**sleepy bitch disease** **  
** lol   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** ok than’s adorable hot topic obsession aside   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** It is not an obsession.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** last chance for someone to talk me out of buying this disco ball   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Wait.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** i’ll try my best but i’m hanging on by a thread here   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Miss Dusa, you spend the most time in the lounge out of all of us.   
Would a disco skull be an unpleasant sensory experience for you?   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** oh that’s a really good point    
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** um, I don’t think so?   
I’ve never really been around a disco ball or skull for hours at a time?   
I guess it depends on if it can be turned off?   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** very good question i will ask the House contractor   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** This purchase is through the House Contractor?    
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** yeah   
where else would it be from   
  
**whip first, ask questions later** **  
** Why do they offer this.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** honestly?   
i didn’t think to ask   
  
**hhrrrnngghh……….** **  
** _ reacted to “i didn’t think…” with :rolling_on_the_floor_laughing: _ _  
_ _  
_ **whip first, ask questions later** **  
** And there’s Zagreus in a nutshell.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Zagreus Support Group_ _  
__  
_**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** hey thanatos!  
I just wanted to thank you for thinking of me earlier, with the disco ball  
it was really sweet of you!!  
er, *disco skull  
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Of course, Miss Dusa.  
It seemed like the decent thing to do.

**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** still!! I appreciate it  
and really, you don’t have to call me miss :)  
unless you want me to call you Mr. Thanatos ??

**Acherontia styx** **  
** No, that’s not necessary. At all.  
I just want to be polite. Especially after my previous rudeness.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** well that’s definitely sweet of you, but really don’t worry about it!!   
I know you changed your mind and Zagreus already talked to you about everything   
no need to be extra formal with me :)   
after all, we share a partner!! so I think we can be more casual with each other   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** That is a very fair point. I...appreciate you not holding my previous behavior against me.   
I’m glad Zagreus has you. I can see that you make him happy.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** oh totally!! I have had waayyy worse misunderstandings happen before, let me tell you,,   
I’m glad Zagreus has you too! :) I know it was kinda rough for a bit there, when you were scared he was just gonna leave and not come back   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** You knew about that?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** um, kinda! I talked to Zagreus about how you seemed like maybe you didn’t know he’d come back? like you didn’t really trust that you were that important to him   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** When was this?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** um, it was the day he went out in the garden and you guys kissed?    
I hope it’s okay that he told me about that,,   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Yes, that’s fine. I told Hypnos about it, so I fully expected it to be House gossip anyway.   
So, you told him I seemed...uncertain about my importance to him?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** yeah, pretty much!   
I told him that you seemed sad?    
and then I threw a cleaning rag at him   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** You   
You threw a cleaning rag at him?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** he was being all mopey and defeatist!! which is not like him   
I told him he needed to clean up his attitude and tell you that you’re important to him!    
I thought a facefull of dust rag would help get the point across haha   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I...don’t know what to say   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** oh, sorry,, was that all too much??   
I know it wasn’t my place really, you both just seemed so down and I could kinda tell it was a miscommunication thing?   
I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable;;   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** You didn’t.   
I just wasn’t expecting it. Zagreus didn’t mention his other partner was involved.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** we actually weren’t together yet at the time!    
I hadn’t been back for long and we were sort of still figuring things out?   
it was only like a day or two later that we had our whole talk though   
I think he got a “figure out relationships” buzz after finally confessing to you haha   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** That sounds like Zag, yes.   
I’m not quite sure how to say this, but...thank you. For giving him that push, I mean.   
I don’t think I would’ve been brave enough to do it myself.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** oh it wasn’t a problem!!   
I’m really glad he and i were close enough that I could, y’know? I could tell both of you were struggling with the distance…..   
it just didn’t feel right, from the outside   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I can tell you, from an insider’s perspective, it also did not feel good.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** I bet!!   
anyway, I didn’t mean to push you into a whole emotional conversation,,   
you don’t seem like the type to be very into those   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** You aren’t wrong.   
But I...appreciate the opportunity to be open with you. I obviously want us to get along for Zag’s sake, but I’m finding I enjoy your perspective as well.    
I think it would be nice to be friends even outside of our “support group”.  
Although, can two people really be a group?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** aw thanatos, you’re so sweet! I’d like to be your friend too :)    
and honestly I just named the dm that because i thought it would be funny   
but really, when it comes to zagreus? the idea of a support group with his other partner does feel about right   
don’t get me wrong! I love him a lot!! but well   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I understand what you mean. I adore Zagreus, but that doesn’t make him simple.   
Or take away the headaches I sometimes get from trying to figure out what he’s doing, or worse, why he’s doing it.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** exactly!   
I’m glad we have each other then :)   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** So am I.   
:)   
  


* * *

  
  
_ ~Zagreus Has Two Hands~ _ _  
  
_

_ > _ **_petition for softer hall carpets_ ** _ added  _ **_dust bunny hate blog <3_ ** **_  
_ ** _ > _ **_petition for softer hall carpets_ ** _ added  _ **_Acherontia styx_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** okay i know you’re both free tomorrow night   
and i know than secretly wants to see frozen 2 even though he won’t admit it   
which! is why i couldn’t see it in theatres :/   
i also know that dusa is a sucker for animated movies and loved the first frozen   
do you two see where i’m going with this   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I have no problem admitting I enjoyed Frozen. Or that I wouldn’t mind seeing the sequel.   
I have a problem letting Hypnos know about that because he’ll get me a truckload of merchandise, and I won’t be able to tell if he’s sincerely trying to support my interests or trying to mock me relentlessly.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** yeahh, that sounds about right…   
I’d definitely be down to watch frozen 2 with you guys!!  
if that’s where you’re going with this, zagreus :)   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** yes dusa that is exactly where i was going   
what do you say than? not-date night tomorrow??   
though i guess it kind of is date for me   
but not for all three of us?   
hmmm…   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Don’t strain yourself, Zag.   
Yes, I’m available tomorrow night, and yes, that sounds enjoyable.   
Where would we watch the movie?   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** i figured either my room or we block off the lounge for ourselves   
if dusa can bring herself to do that   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** no one uses it much at night anyway, so I wouldn’t mind having a cozy movie night there!   
then we could use the kitchenette for snacks too   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** dusaaaa your brain is so big   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** I do my best :)   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** The lounge sounds excellent, especially compared to piling three people on your bed.   
I do have an important question.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets**   
if it’s about how to divide up cuddling time i have it all planned out don’t worry   
we just put me in the middle, it’s foolproof   
also dusa isn’t as big a cuddler as you anyway so i’m sure it’ll work out great   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** It isn’t about cuddling.   
Though I will admit, it’s charming that you already thought that through.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** another entry on my list of adorable zag moments   
  


**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** awww <3 thanks guys   
i am the luckiest person in the world………..two excellent partners…………….what did i do to deserve this   
  
**Achertonia styx** **  
** I have no idea. You’re a real pain in the ass.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** you definitely did not earn it   
both because you do not need to earn love!!   
and because you are in fact kind of a pain in the ass sometimes <3   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** bullied by the ones i love most!!    
though yeah that is fair   
anyway! than you had a question   
sorry for getting sidetracked   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I am beyond used to it by this point, Zag.   
My question is about the name of this group DM.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** what about it?   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Why is it that?   
What does it mean? Of course you have two hands, why is that of note here?   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** ohhhhhhhh yeah okay i can see why it would be confusing if you haven’t seen the meme   
it’s like, “it doesn’t have to be like this, they have two hands”   
wow that doesn’t make any sense on its own   
here i’ll tell hypnos to come show you, he’s probably got like 30 of them saved on his phone   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** No don   
Wow. Already too late.    
You can’t be on time for a single appointment, but you can get my brother in my room to show me memes in two seconds flat.   
I’d be impressed if the circulation in my legs wasn’t in the process of being cut off. He’s going to show me memes for the next hour, at least.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** aw, poor thanatos :/   
I’ll remember your noble sacrifice!! Your story will live on!!   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Thank you, Dusa.   
You’re my new favorite person in this House.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** D:   
awww, thaaaaaaaaan   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I said what I said.   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** </3   
see if i give you cuddles tomorrow…..   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Is that a threat?   
  
**petition for softer hall carpets** **  
** a very, very empty one

* * *

  
  
_ Zagreus Support Group _ _  
_ _  
_ **Acherontia styx** **  
** Dusa, would it be alright if I asked you a bit of a personal question?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** um, sure! just so long as it’s okay if I don’t answer    
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Of course. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.   
I was wondering...Zagreus mentioned that you aren’t very into physical touch?   
I was curious about why, if you wouldn’t mind telling me. I understand if you aren’t comfortable, please don’t feel any pressure.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** oh! right, that,,   
um, well, it’s for lots of reasons to be honest   
it’s not about me being aromantic if that’s what you’re thinking   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** It isn’t. I know orientation is generally more complex than that.   
And I would ask if it were specifically about that. Or at least, I would try to.    
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** that’s fair! sorry for assuming   
I’ve had people think that before,, or that it’s about me being trans….   
it gets kind of exhausting? and I think I’m just used to people assuming things like that about me...   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I understand. Maybe not in the same way, but I’ve been in what I imagine are similar positions.   
That’s why I asked, actually. I’m also not always comfortable with physical contact, for several reasons. I don’t know many people who have similar experiences, so I was curious to know more.   
I apologize if I came across as rude or presumptuous.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** don’t worry about it thanatos, really   
I know you have good intentions! it’s hard to unlearn the automatic response, but I do trust you   
though I can’t really narrow down one reason why I’m not always open to touch?   
it’s from kind of a lot of places……   
I feel really lucky to have someone like zagreus who just. understands, without me having to justify it   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I know what you mean.   
I imagine some of his understanding comes from growing up with me. My comfort with touch is...inconsistent, to say the least.    
I’m very grateful that I don’t have to explain myself to those I’m close to.    
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** thank you for telling me! and for being understanding about me also…   
it’s nice to know that I’m not the only one, y’know? makes me feel less alone   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Yes, I understand completely.   
Thank you for your openness. And if you would ever like to not feel alone, perhaps with company, and Zagreus isn’t around…   
Please feel free to ask me.    
I might not always be available, but I would like to be there for you.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** wow thanatos you really are incredibly sweet!! thank you so much   
and same goes for you! I’m happy to be here for you :)   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Thank you very much.   
I’m glad Zagreus suggested you and I get closer. It’s truly uncanny how good he is at making other people happier.   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** it really is!!!   
it’s one of my favorite things about him   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** It’s one of mine, as well. Along with his relentless compassion.    
I pity the fool who tries to stand between Zag and his drive for kindness.    
Of course, I have been that fool before.    
Sheer exposure to Zagreus makes it hard to be that way for long, though.

  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** yeah, he really is so dedicated to making people better!!    
sometimes at his own expense, the silly man...but really, how can you not love him for it?   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** I certainly haven’t found a way around it.   
Is this what we’re going to keep devolving into? Just listing our favorite things about our shared partner and fawning over him, in between commiserating over how absurd he can be?   
  
**dust bunny hate blog <3** **  
** maybe!   
it sounds like a pretty good plan to me :)   
  
**Acherontia styx** **  
** Honestly? I couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely wanted to make sure to say explicitly that the reason I'm portraying Dusa as touch averse has Nothing to do with her being aromantic! It occurred to me the other day that folks might read it that way, so I wanted to clear that up.
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are really really amazing!! No matter what you say, I promise just getting the notification for a comment is gonna make my day :)
> 
> Also: Frozen 2 is a good fuckin movie y'all


End file.
